Last of the Iahara
by Sparky-Will-Avenge
Summary: darkness took over the middle ages. merlin stopped it, but knew it would come back. so he created a group of magical people to stop it when it comes. will they succeed, or doom all of humanity?


Last of the Iahara

Ch. 1

By Rebecca Lorence

Ok disclaimer time! The only things I own of this are my characters: Jetline AKA Juun, Sahara, Avery, Jihurr, Sage, Jack AKA Saev, and the pop I drank a little bit ago. Look If I owned anything else I would probably be rich, witch means that I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction. I would be off in Maui (I hope that's spelled right) sipping a smoothie while listening to the beautiful ocean waves lapping against the shore. Just picture that for a moment………………Okay, done picturing!

Now this is more or less a prologue. So not really the real first chapter. Anyway this is called Light and Dark-The Beginning.

By the way I'm not going to describe what they look like just yet. That's cause the next chapter is set in modern times. And you know that people's looks can change over time. Now on with the show! Oh and please review cause as my friend Rachel says _reviews make the world go round!_

-oops held the button too long.

Things had slipped into a coma of darkness. Times were bad and were only getting worse, soon they would all be dead.

Magically powered humans and creatures were slowly spreading and taking over the world. Merlin did not know how they were granted their magic, but he had a feeling that his sister Morgan was the cause of this.

By request of King Arthur Merlin created a group with three sections of people in it, all with their own magical powers.

Slowly, but surely things turned for the better. The darkness had stopped spreading and lessened to a few groups around the world.

But Merlin knew that sooner or later the darkness would rise up again, chaos and disaster at it's heels. The sad truth was that he was right and it was worse than ever before. To ensure that they would win again Merlin cast spells on each member of the group. His spell had given each person a vast knowledge on their magical abilities.

He was only able to cast the spell on one of the groups, the other two had disappeared during the great battle of Light and Dark.

Each person could work their magic like no other. Only they had the strength, energy, and willpower to control their magical capabilities.

Clad in armor each member kneeled before Merlin in the court as they awaited their powers.

"To Juun, with hair as gold as the sun, and eyes blue as the deepest of oceans I give you the control of energy. To fly you must envision yourself surrounded by energy, it lifting you off the ground and pushing you towards your goal. The same for speed. Imagine it pushing and pulling your legs faster and faster and faster, never stopping until you've reached your destination.

"You are also in control of different forms of energy. A field of protection, and a blast like the lethal slicing of a sword. These powers are yours to wield. Also the others will always find you by your Arrow." With that Merlin placed a hand on Juun's cheek. With a small glow of gold a mark shaped like an arrow head appeared upon her face.

She held up her hand and gave a small gasp as a little beam of golden light shot out of her finger. She smiled and a look of pure determination settled on her face.

Merlin moved to the next.

"For Sahara. The quiet wonder with a brain that knows all. I present you with powers of the mind. With much focus you can make anything happen. With your mind you shall move objects at will, and bring things to life to do your bidding. Always concentrate, and never stop thinking!" For Sahara he placed a finger with a grayish-lavender glow to her temple.

She did just as Juun did, holding her hand in the air. A loose stone nearby pushed itself back into place in the gray wall.

She gave a quick glance at the aging man, smiled and tilted her head low, muttering her thanks.

"Avery. The young man who always speaks the truth. You will see things differently and learn things differently than others. To see another way I have given you the power of control. You can control anyone or anything to see all that they have seen. You will know differently because you can go through solid objects and see their insides to determine how and what makes it work. Use this knowledge and never forget what you learn!"

He placed his thumbs near the base of each of Avery's eyes. His eyes widened and changed color. One was brown, the other white. Below the right, newly white eye a mark appeared. It looked like a hook. Thick at the base, but curved towards his nose, thinning at the end. Avery gave a neutral look, and nodded to the man

"To Jihurr. You are mean and bad tempered, but a true friend till the end." Jihurr chuckled slightly at this.

"You have the control over darkness. It is not evil unless you use it for that purpose. You will be able to run through the air. To do that concentrate on a small dark panel forming where you step. So where ever your feet fall the panel will hold you up. To defend yourself you can generate a mist that will blind and drown your attacker in darkness."

Merlin finished this by placing a dark colored glowing hand over her eyes. Her irises turned a very dark color making them look as though they were part of the pupils. Like Avery she had a mark under her eye, only it was under the right one. It was very similar to his, but curved a lot less.

She tested her newfound powers to. A look of concentration covered her face, her eye twitched, and a small area three feet away grew dark with black mist.

"To Sage. The bubbly girl with an attitude that is as high as the sun. I present you with the powers of light." Sage absolutely beamed at his words.

"Your kindness may not always save you in a fight. So to that I have given you also the power of fight. May it protect you in a tight situation."

"You shall be able to generate forcefields, blasts and waves, and a ball of energy bright as the sun to help you escape your enemies.

Merlin walked up and touched her head, it's color turning yellow and bright.

She didn't test her powers though, too much excitement was in the air for her to concentrate. But much to her surprise a small bubble like ball of light appeared in front of her. It popped and showered the room with light. She giggled in delight and practiced on the bubble again.

"Last but not least, Saev. A quick worker, liking things done fast and easy. I present you with fire." In response gave a cool smile, but the look of delight was not hidden from Merlin's view.

"You will be able to control the temperature around you, and be able to send blasts of heat at your opponents. Simple and short for you, as you like it."

Merlin grabbed his hands and squeezed. They gained a look of being burned, but then returned to their normal skin tone.

"Each of you is invulnerable to your power. So if some one is to hurt you with your element you may feel as if a hair touched you, but otherwise unfazed.

"Also you each have eternal youth and life, living forever looking the way you do now. you might change your style of dress over time, but remain the same age from now till the end of time.

"It will be much time before the darkness rises again. Years will pass, things will change, but it will come. I have warned you, now go my children, and learn how to use your powers, preparing for great battle!"

With that they all ran off in a different direction, each of them glancing back at the one who destined them for greater things.


End file.
